The Lion Fell in Love with the Lamb
by Can u see me
Summary: Ciel gets married to... Sebastian! Yaoi? NOOOOO Ciel is a girl! i really don't like summaries but there is a full one inside! PLEASE READ! LEMONS IN FUTURE CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary:

Ciel has a deep dark secret that only a select few know. Not only is he married to a dark figure by the name of Sebastian, but Ciel is… A girl! Ciel's real name is Ciella Marie, but she has been posing as a boy since her parents' death because she is an only child, but the public thinks otherwise. Can Ciella Marie keep her cover under wraps when things go from a passionate night to a new pair of feet pattering on the mansions floor? LEMON! Sebastian X Ciel **A/N: Takes place 8 years after end of series (season 1) Madam Red is still alive!**

Ciella Marie Phantomhive Michaelis woke up with an arm around her waist, and her back against the warm chest of the man that she married less than twenty four hours ago. "Mmmm…" she sighed turning around and cuddling her naked body closer to Sebastian's bare chest.

"Good morning, my Raven." His low voice murmured into Ciella's ear. He felt his love shiver under his arm at his breath.

"Pet names already; after not more than 17 hours… How invigorating…" Ciella whispered tracing patterns in Sebastian's muscular chest. Sebastian growled in pleasure at Ciella's ministrations and started to kiss her neck. Ciella moaned and bucked her hips against his, her arousal clear. When Sebastian stopped, Ciella immediately knew the reason why and Sebastian left in the blink of an eye, to hide in the closet. But, not after putting a night shirt on Ciella.

The knock at the door got louder, "Master~ it's time to get up, yes it is!" MayRin said happily through the door.

Quickly recovering her look to one of no emotion, Ciella turned into the Earl Ciel Phantomhive, instead of Ciella Marie Phantomhive Michaelis. "Come in," she said in a much more masculine voice that she had to learn to harbor.

"Here is your water basin for today Sir~!" She said in a cheerful tone. Ciella resented that tone, and in her mind she fumed because of what MayRin did to spoil her morning; knock on the door.

"Thank you MayRin; you may leave," Ciella said covering her face with one hand pretending to look tired, "I will have Sebastian come and fetch my clothes for me."

"Of course Master, I am sure Sebastian is dressed and right for work, I bet he is!" MayRin said before bowing and leaving the room.

Ciella cleared her throat, and went back to the married woman she now was, "You may come out, Dear Husband." She said seductively when she knew the red haired maid was truly gone. The tall dark figure that she called hers stepped out of the closet, with nothing but a pair of pants on.

"You have to get ready for work, Ciella—I mean, Master." Sebastian said, putting on his shirt and walking towards the closet where he was standing not moments before to get Ciella's suit for the day.

"Indeed it is," Ciella sighed.

FLASHBACK:

_Ciella walked down the Luxurious isle that the Undertaker prepared in the back of his shop. Though the building looked horrible, the back yard was extravagant with a gorgeous pond that had beautiful lilies surrounding it, and a wide open space. It was Sunday afternoon, and Ciella Marie Phantomhive was marrying the Demon known as Sebastian Michaelis. The gown she wore was a very pale blue that looked almost white, and had a bit darker of blue designs on the collar of the bust, and the hem of the dress. Her Veil had a crown on it, provided by the Queen herself, the veil the color of the dress's main color. Only a few were there, Madam Red, Elizabeth, Undertaker, Grell (who was blubbering before it started), The Queen, and of course, Lau and his prostitute. Not many people knew that Ciel Phantomhive was actually Ciella Marie Phantomhive, the daughter of the Phantomhive family._

_The story was that Ciel Phantomhive was the Hidden Brother of Ciella. And that Ciella died along with her parents in the fire of the Phantomhive estate. But, the rumors are not true at all, and only the Queen, Lau, Madam Red, Elizabeth, the Reapers, and of course, Sebastian, knew about it. _

_Ciella was said to be "The Queen's Guard Dog," but that is only for a special reason. Ciella wouldn't do this for just any royalty. The Queen was in fact Ciella's Grandmother, who was the only family that remained alive on her Father's side. The two do not share last names because the Queen had remarried after her first husband, her fathers' father, perished in battle. The Queen loved her granddaughter so much, that she gave Ciella her own wedding dress from her first marriage, and part of the crown jewels, since they were supposed to be hers in the first place. The Queen knew that her descendant was to wed a Demon, but was fine with it when she learned that Sebastian was of noble blood. She still had her suspicions, but the queen shoved it off because she only wanted her dear granddaughter to be happy._

_Ciella looked up from her bouquet of white roses to see her true love, Sebastian smiling warmly looking close to tears. It took everything that she had not to run to him through the isle and kiss him, but she kept calm slowly making her way up to her lover. The wedding march played, and she found herself by his side when the music stopped. She looked up at Sebastian, and saw him gazing lovingly at her. She knew this was the right choice._

"_Dearly beloved," The demon preacher started, "We are gathered here today to witness the joining of the Demon Sebastian Michaelis, and the Human Ciella Marie Phantomhive. If there is anyone who believes these two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace." Grell started to say something, but Madam Red covered his mouth with her gloved hand. "The two have written vows to present to one another. Ciella, please start with yours." Giving her bouquet of flowers to Elizabeth, who was her Maid of Honor, she took Sebastian's hands._

"_My dear Sebastian," she started a pink tint forming on her pale cheeks, "I was dying when I first met you. You were in the form of a crow, which I thought was just a figment of my imagination. When I formed my contract with you, I didn't know that I would be signing my life to the most beautiful and capable man I would ever meet. The fact that I am standing here today by your side is a miracle that couldn't have happened if you did not show up in my life. The fact that I am not insane isn't because of Finnie, MayRin, Bard, or Tanaka. It is because you are there every day, with a smile on your face, and a look in your eyes saying that no matter what, you will protect me in my times of trouble, or when I am put in harms' way. And so," she said tears forming in her eyes as she slipped the ring onto his left ring finger, "I am more than ready to begin the rest of my life with you, and only you."_

_Sebastian looked almost surprised at Ciella's vows. Everyone else had tears in their eyes, and waited for Sebastian to start his vows. "The fact that I am standing here amazes me," he started gazing into the eyes of his beloved, "I used to be signed under a contract, wait for my masters to die, and leave. But when you signed the contract with me, I was instantly greeted with a child who lost her way and needed pure and absolute help. She lost everything, and was even going to pose as an opposite sex to fulfill her father's craving for a son. But over the years of getting to know the true Ciella Marie, I found that not only am I lucky to have met you, but I am honored to be your servant. The reality that you fell in love with a servant like me, a butler, is astonishing, and usually unheard of. But, though I don't think this rule applies to me, I am the luckiest man alive. I promise to you, my dear Ciella, that I shall be by your side for the rest of time." He finished with slipping a ring that he made himself onto her slender finger._

"_By the power vested in me and by the witness of this Congregation, I pronounce you Man and Wife. Sebastian, you may kiss the bride," said the preacher._

_Sebastian lowered his head down to Ciella's and locked his lips with hers. The small crowd burst into applause. When the kiss was over, the new bride and groom ran down the gossamer isle, avoiding the rice that was showering upon them. And so, the Lion fell in love with the Lamb._

**A/N: HEYY GUYS! So, what do you think? This is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfiction and all! If I get a review, I will update! Show the love to Can!**

**Sebastian: My Love belongs to my Master and My master only.**

**Can: We shall see, Bassy… We shall see… -smiling deviously-**

**MayRin: Review and Subscribe! I have to get Can away from Sebastian Yes I do!**

**All Characters: CHERIO!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

**A/N: Big thanks to YesMyLady, GAARA 1-4-3, The one you should fear, and Freekness for reviewing the first chapter! Keep those Reviews coming people! At the very end of this fanfiction, I am planning on having a list of everyone who reviewed the story! Thanks and let's get on with the chapter, shall we? OH YEAH! LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!**

Ciella sat in the big Armchair behind her desk. She was currently meeting a client that ran the Toy Factory in America. "Well, Lord Phantomhive, I believe that the company is running smoothly," the man said, "Though there were only minor complications with the machines, we will be up and running as soon as possible."

"Good, Very good," Ciella said in that Masculine voice she hated so much, "I was wondering, Mr. Jacobson, what do you mean my minor Complications?"

"Well, my Lord, the machines are having a little trouble with the girls' dolls, 'My Lady'," He replied, "There is no worry though, because we have it under control." He stared at the Earl in front of him, and realized, that the doll had a strange resemblance to him. Accept, the doll had long hair and light blue

Ciella stared blankly at the man; she couldn't get her mind off of the night before with Sebastian. She almost said Sebastian's name, but she snapped herself back to reality and looked at the client, "Thank you; your Phantomhive Company will be provided with money to help with your machines."

"Thank you My Lord, I will see myself out then," said the Client, getting up and leaving the room calmly. Ciella let out a sigh of relief. Her last client of the day meant she could get this Corset that hides her breasts off. When she slumped into the comfortable arm chair, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she stated calmly in her female voice knowing that it was Sebastian.

"Jasmine tea, my lady," Sebastian said formally, "Just the way you like it."

"Sebastian, go shut the door please, it is a bother having it opened when I am not in male character," Ciella said to her husband. She watched him go and shut the door, and return to his tea set. He poured a cup for Ciella, and then for himself since he knew he would be in there for a while. "Sebastian, come over here," Ciella said with a beckoning finger, looking at her love with a hungry gaze. Sebastian slowly made his way to his wife with a wide smile on his face.

"What would your request be Master," Sebastian whispered to Ciella.

"Enough with the titles, we are alone…" Ciella replied shivering at his breath when it caressed her ear.

"What do you want me to do, Ciella Marie," Sebastian started kissing his lover's neck; a soft moan escaped her lips. Ciella pulled Sebastian closer and stretched her neck giving him more access. The moan from Ciella, turned Sebastian on more, and he continued with his ministrations. His long and talented fingers trailed down Ciella's neck, to her collarbone, and then took off her jacket and tie. His lips trailed to her jaw line and to her lips.

"Exactly that, and more," Ciella hissed in pleasure. Sebastian's arms reached behind her and undid the laces of her corset, freeing her breasts. She moaned "It is so good to get that off!"

Sebastian started licking at her breasts, teasing the nipple making it harden and making Ciella moan. While this was happening, Ciella's hand was snaking down to Sebastian's nether regions. When it reached its destination, it groped his crotch, earning a low growl from Sebastian. His head rose from its place, and kissed her fiercely, pulling her from her chair onto the floor. Ciella's head hit the ground with a soft flood, but she didn't care. Her husband was pulling off her pants at the moment and kissing her at the same time, so she had no time to care. She was wrapped up in something at the moment, and she was loving every second of it.

Sebastian pulled away from her, and started slowly kissing down her stomach, and to her lower half. Ciella thought this was a bold step, but was fine with it. She knew what he would be doing and she couldn't wait to feel it. When Sebastian reached her forbidden folds, his tongue licked her clit, and made circles around it. Ciella groaned in pure pleasure, and urged Sebastian to move forward with his ministrations. Sebastian thrust his tongue into her opening, and this made Ciella squeal with pure bliss, and after a few moments she came into his mouth.

"I am not done yet my Raven," Sebastian said in a low seductive voice, he slowly took off his pants and undergarments, revealing once again his large member. Ciella grinned widely; he had an erection.

"I am glad to see I turn you on," Ciella said sitting up; putting her hand on his penis. She started pumping on it with her hand, and lowered her head to lick his second head. Sebastian gave a moan of pleasure, as she took him into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down. When he came close, she stood up entirely and entered his member into her opening, pumping then instead. He was very big, and it took her just a moment to adjust once again to his large size. But, it did not take long.

She pushed him gently to the floor and started riding him very fast. Then, when her walls clenched around Sebastian's large cock, he lost control and released into her with a silent cry of "Ciella Marie!"

As then, Ciella came along with him crying "Sebastian," into the night, She fell onto him. "Best night yet," she said cuddled up to his chest.

"Yes, but we need to get you into your bed," Sebastian replied stroking her hair.

"Sleep with me tonight."

"Yes, my dear."

**A/N: Well? Chapter two for ya, huh? Sorry it took so long to update, school has been rough. Good thing we only have two weeks left, right?**

**Sebastian: I must say, this is your best work yet. **

**Can: Why, thank you.**

**Ciella: I agree. It makes Sebastian seem sexier than he is.**

**Can: STOP SAYING HIS NAME YOU KNOW I FREAK OUT WHENEVER I HEAR IT!**

**Ciella: Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian!**

**Sebastian: Enough you two, we have to say goodbye now.**

**Everyone: Cheerio All!**


End file.
